


Tal Squad

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Series: Cityscapes and Bandaids [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bomb Squad, Explosive Ordnance Disposal, Hurt No Comfort, Serious Injuries, major burn injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: A young medic meets a pivotal part of his life, and learns the consequences of war.





	Tal Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing to make me sad.

_Sitrep- Tal EOD Squad 1400 hours_

_All squad members accounted for, enroute to provide engineering support to 501st Torrent Squad as per directed by Clone Marshal Commander CC- 2224._

_END TRANSMISSION_

 

There was no colour anymore, no colour worth enjoying anyway. The last thing he had seen was red, orange and that rusty coloured sand on that planet he hated so much but couldn’t for the life of him remember the name of; now all there was, was white, white walls, white sheets and white uniforms, it was blinding to the senses, accompanied by that sickly-sweet scent of bacta and the harshness of antiseptic. Seven times, the poor medic had to explain it to him seven times, what had happened and why his brothers weren’t next to him recovering in the medbay, but deep down he already knew, he was the team medic and there was nothing he could do for any of them. Bitter had made it away from the fire, was even picked up in the Medevac, but he was nowhere to be seen.

It was sunny, as it always was on desert planets but no one from Tal squad was complaining, they weren’t in an active battlefield, they were a Bomb disposal unit, they were rarely ever in active combat, mainly emergency call outs to clear a minefield or disarm a bomb in urban areas. Helmets off, they sat atop of their tank simply enjoying the view, relaxing was not often granted for soldier’s so they took what they could get, bodies moving with the slow rocking of the tank.

“Hey Sarge! Im just gonna stretch my legs” the young man with the medic’s insignia called out as he slid off the tank and ambled alongside it

“Don’t go far Switch!” the team leader, Bitter in fact one of the most cheery of the group, replied as he watched the landscape through a set of binoculars. Maxx and Dust were deep in an argument about some girl they had met back in 79s, while Jak caught up on missed sleep. To an outsider they were just young men, barely old enough to even buy themselves a drink on most planets.

That was the last thing Switch saw, his brothers happy and relaxing… then his whole world came crashing down. The sound alone was loud enough to deafen, the boom echoed off far away cliffs, the young medic was thrown some distance away by the force of the explosion, his armour caught fire, melting, instinct took over and he rolled to put out the flame, but the back plate of his armour had melted to nothing, searing into his skin, he heard screaming then realized it was his own voice, but it wasn’t coming from him… he saw them lying on the desert sand, Jak was silent, his armour scorched black, his body twisted at an impossible angle, Dust was still on fire, rolling in the sand in agony, he saw Maxx raise his blaster in his charred hand, two shots rang out across the sand dunes; one to stop Dust from screaming the other for himself. Switch heard a groan from close by, it was Bitter, Bitter was trying to crawl to Switch while tapping something into his comm; a call for help. Switch could see that half of Bitter’s face was burned, there was fresh blood soaking into the sand where his legs should have been. The two wounded men held onto each other, Clones didn’t have mothers or fathers to cry for help to, they only had brothers, at that moment that was all they had until the Medevac arrived.

White, that was all Switch could see was white, no longer the vibrant orange of his brothers bomb squad armour or the blue of the sky that almost seemed too blue… he had expected to wake up to see Bitter grinning at him from across the room, laughing about yet another close call for the pair, Switch had once heard the Jedi say that there is no such thing as luck, he guessed you only got so many chances and it was the choices you made that told you how many chances you got. He had gotten off that tank for a reason, he had spotted a strange spot in the sand, he had realised too late that his choice just took away Dust, Jak, Maxx and Bitter’s last chance, it was like a snap in his mind, he tried to shout right as he heard the metallic click of the tank rolling over a mine and Maxx never did get to buy that young Twilek girl a drink.

 

_-Medevac Requesting landing pad aboard Cruiser Resolute-_

_Permission granted- proceed to pad 2 bravo niner._

 

_Casualty Report - Tal Squad signed off at 1700 hours_

_CT- 25043- Critically Wounded- transferred to Ord Cestus Medical Station_

_CT- 25042- Critically Wounded- medevaced off planet- now KIA_

_CT– 25044 -DOA-KIA_

_CT- 25045 -DOA-KIA_

_CT- 25046 -DOA-KIA_

_END TRANSMISSION_


End file.
